


Dreams of the Heart

by Merata



Series: Elrios Royalty [3]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: It was raining. As Denif reawakens from his slumber, old memories surface. Yet when he resumes his duties as an El Master, the person he's looking for isn't there.
Relationships: Denif/Rosso (Elsword)
Series: Elrios Royalty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727305
Kudos: 9





	Dreams of the Heart

The sound of flowing water reached Denif’s ears. It was a lullaby, soothing to his ears. He was called back into an abyss of slumber. The comforting darkness whispered to let go into the void, to rest in nothingness.

“I don’t need your pity.”

A buried memory bubbled to the surface. Regret. Frustration. Loss. They all swirled, spun, spun again. They fed into each other like voracious beasts. After the El’s explosion, the repercussions were insurmountable. The destruction of the El Tower, the people’s trust, the loss of life. 

At the city’s entrance, Denif reached out. Yet as his hand touched that trembling shoulder, it was shrugged off. 

“I’m not repeating myself, old man.”

“Rosso —”

“Denif.”

“...I... Let us meet again when the time comes.”

Rosso scoffed and said nothing more, walking away. He did not turn back or look back even for a second. Denif stared at his empty hand. Droplets dripped onto his palm; he looked up. Darkened clouds had gathered over the city. Rain fell, embracing everything in its cold embrace. It seemed the sky cried in his place. 

Then, the memory sank once more into the sea of unconsciousness. Other memories, visions of the past, rose in fragments. Every dragon lived a long life. Years of things said, that should’ve been said, that weren’t said floated past him. 

Something wasn’t right. There was a wrongness with each moment he took dozing. Denif fought against the grogginess sticking to him which caused surroundings became more discernible. He frowned, for the Henir energy latched itself onto him. He was bound in some kind of prison. Had Elrianode been overtaken by Henir? The air around him was suffocating. Denif turned his attention to tendrils wrapped around his arms and legs. El energy crept along the makeshift chains, encasing them in ice. The ice shattered, and Denif encased himself in a barrier before falling to the ground. The Henir energy struck out, but the barrier withstood their attacks. 

Denif looked at his hands. Upon further inspection, a slight, bluish discoloration was present on his skin. He examined his tail. The scales, once a brilliant blue, were a darkish purple. Blue cracks in a veiny pattern covered every part, including the tail webbing. He needed to leave. The Henir energy lashed out and cracked the barrier. Denif raised his hand; gathering what El energy he could, a beam of frost blasted through the prison. The space warped, bended, then shattered around him. 

With great effort, Denif stood up. Henir energy hissed and surged as its captive had escaped. Denif made a sweeping motion with his arm. Water energy clashed against the nothingness and fended off the attack like parrying a sword. Denif recast the barrier around him, increasing its range to cover a few meters. The Henir energy was pushed out and unable to strike through the defensive measures. Denif observed his surroundings and took the chance to regain some mana.

Around Denif, water poured from dragon-shaped statues. Once white and gold, the stonework was now blackened. Henir energy eroded at the stone, corrupting it and everything around it. Darkish blues and purples mixed in what was once a sky. The familiarity Denif was used to seeing was no longer there. Bits of debris floated in the air. Some of the remains were cuboidal structures. Instead of a sun or moon, a different sphere-like object stood. 

This place should be the Water Dragon Sanctum. For it to have fallen into a corrupted state was troublesome. What of the city? But the more pressing matter was how Denif woke up here and not there. He remembered falling into a slumber after sealing the city. Somehow he was moved into a part of the sanctuary. 

One of his top priorities was to return to the city. For him to be awake meant the Giant El was restored. The other El Masters should also be waking up. He stared at his hands again. He also needed to deal with the Henir corruption on his body.

* * *

Denif had to check a certain place within the Water Dragon Sanctum. To his dismay, monsters roamed the sanctum, patrolling the main paths. Denif avoided direct confrontation when he could. Being in a weakened state was the most troublesome. A blue orb floated near Denif. He recovered enough mana to use it, but it would be too risky to utilize its true potential. The creature collapsed to the ground. An icicle stuck out from its chest. These beasts were strange in themselves. They weren’t anything Denif encountered prior to falling asleep. How much time passed for these monsters to form? He refocused his thoughts. He could think about it once he left.

Strong El energy emanated out of the room before him. Denif recalled the Water Dragons protecting an object inside the sanctuary, but too much time has passed since to remember what it was. He felt a sense of relief that the seal had yet to be tampered. Undoing the seal took more energy than he would have liked, however. Denif wasted no time entering. His attention was drawn to the center of the room where there was a single altar. A triangular contraption lay waiting. He approached it, and he heard a click. The triangular capsule spun before opening up. A small shard was presented to Denif. It was a little odd, seeing a piece of the El. Perhaps it was unable to return to the original crystal when the Giant El was restored. He reached out to grab the fragment but stopped himself. In the time he took to recover, he managed to cleanse some of the Henir energy. The skin on his hands returned to normal. However, the corruption on his tail remained. It was put to a halt, and that was the best he could do for now. Denif examined the piece. The El energy within it was the most pure he had seen for some time. With great caution, he enveloped the shard in a sphere of ice. From the outside, it looked like a ball of ice. Whether or not something was contained in it was difficult to tell. 

Now the main problem lay with leaving the sanctum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Roasted Dragon.


End file.
